Halloween Horror
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: It's Halloween. Sesshoumaru and Kagome go out for the night leaving their youngest son with an annoyed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru leaves strict rules but will Inuyasha follow them?


Summary: It's Halloween. Sesshoumaru and Kagome go out for the night leaving their youngest son with an annoyed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru leaves strict rules but will Inuyasha follow them?

Halloween Horror

Inuyasha walked through the front door without even considering to knock and kicked his shoes off. He was not in a good mood. That was an understatement. Sesshoumaru had asked him to babysit his youngest pup whilst he and Kagome went for a business dinner. Inuyasha downright refused due to the fact that he was supposed to be going to Miroku's for a Halloween party but then Kagome got a hold of him. She used her famous puppy dog pout and pleaded him resulting in the hanyou to cave in and agree.

Grumbling he entered the living room to find nothing but the TV blasting "Oi" He shouted as he slumped down on the couch "Anyone home?"

"Yes yes" A young youkai with long black hair, golden eyes and pale skin who wore a sexy witch's costume replied as she entered the living room whilst trying to put in the last of her earrings "Hey uncle Yash"

"Uh hey yourself" He then looked over his niece "Jade, what the hell have you got on?" The young girl turned her uncle's way and twirled

"Do you like it? Mom helped me pick it out. I'm going over Kouga's for a Halloween party tonight, Ayame has had professionals in to make it look like a real haunted house"

"And you're going dressed like that?" He cocked a brow

"Yeah. What's wrong with the way I look?" She frowned as she folded her arms

"Well I'd rather see my sixteen year old niece with more clothes covering her body"

"Gee Yash, you're beginning to sound like my dad" Jade huffed

"Has he seen you in that yet?"

"Nope, mom and I made certain to hide it" She grinned

"Yeah? Well just tell Kouga from me to keep his paws to himself"

"Inuyasha" She rolled her eyes "Don't be so gross, he's old enough to be my father"

"So is Miroku but he always gropes you when he can"

"And then he dies" A deep baritone voice spoke from the doorway. Inuyasha turned to find his great and terrible brother standing before him whilst he went about buttoning up his wrist cuffs

"I didn't realize you were going to a Halloween party too" He smirked when he received a glare from him

"I'm not, idiot"

"Then why are you dressed like James Bond" He motioned to Sesshoumaru's tuxedo "Call me Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho" He laughed

"Imbecile" Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just then a small figure in a little ghost suit ran and into the living room and jumped out in front of Inuyasha

"BOO!" Inuyasha jumped a mile as he fell from the couch

"Bloody hell Maru, you scared the pissing life out of me" He grasped his chest "Ya little bastard"

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled as he went over and backhanded his brother "Do not use such vulgar language in front of my pups, especially Maru"

"Don't forget, Maru's at that age where he takes in everything people say. His mind is like a sponge" Jade reminded as she smoothed out her skirt

"I'm not a sponge" Maru huffed as he pulled the costume off over his head. Sesshoumaru then cast his gaze to his daughter where he then noticed what she had on or lack of

"What do you think you are wearing?"

"Uh...my Halloween costume?"

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru folded his arms as he raised a brow "You honestly believe I am going to allow you to go out dressed like that? Especially over that damned wolf's house"

"Don't be old fashioned dad" Jade rolled her eyes

"Old fashioned?" He scoffed "Is rape in these days?"

"Sesshoumaru" A feminine voice tutted that belonged to a beautiful young woman who entered the living room in a long midnight blue flowing dress with a necklace in her hand "She's sixteen years old, let her live a little. She's safe up Kouga's, nothing is going to happen to her"

"Whoa Kagome" Inuyasha gaped at the woman before him "You're looking hot tonight"

"Why thank you" She winked as she held her necklace up to Sesshoumaru "Can you help me with this?" He nodded and took it from her. He then stood behind her and clipped it together around her neck "Thanks" She then turned and pecked his cheek "And leave your daughter alone, I picked out the outfit so if you have a problem take it up with me"

"You're not the one wearing it" He then moved his glare to his daughter "I don't approve of it"

"Ugh" Jade rolled her eyes as she stood "Look dad I either wear this or I go naked"

"I don't think so" Sesshoumaru bent down to her gaze "You either get changed or you don't go at all"

"What? Mom!" She huffed as she folded her arms "Tell him!"

"Sessh, leave her alone. It's not like the costume is very revealing"

"Well it doesn't leave much for imagination" He growled "I'm not having her walking up the street dressed like that"

"And that's why we're dropping her off on our way to the dinner"

"We're going to be late"

"So?" She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck "Who is going to question the great and mighty taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, CEO of Taisho corp.?"

"She's still not going dressed like that"

"Awe come on love" She pecked his lips "It's only for one night and Ayame and Sango will keep an eye on the boys, she'll be fine" She then leaned up to whisper into his ear "If you let her I'll make it worth your while tonight"

"Oh really?" He smirked as he raised a brow "I guess one night couldn't hurt"

"You know it makes sense" She then captured his lips in a tender kiss

"Eww" Inuyasha, Maru and Jade cringed as they covered their faces with their hands "Get a room" Kagome laughed as she pulled away from her husband

"We _are_ married" She then turned to her daughter "And you should be grateful, you're allowed to go dressed like that thanks to my kiss"

"Fair enough" She shrugged with a giggle "Let's go then"

"Sure sure" She laughed as she released Sesshoumaru and moved over to her son. She lifted him into her arms and kissed his cheek "Now you be a good boy for uncle Inuyasha and have fun"

"I will mommy" He beamed

"If there any problems Yash, you can reach us by our phones or call the restaurant. The numbers are on the fridge"

"I doubt we'll have any problems" He stretched out on the couch and picked up the remote as he began flicking through the channels

"Just make sure you look after my son" Sesshoumaru warned as he approached them

"Daddy!" Maru grinned as he stretched out his arms in Sesshoumaru's direction. The youkai couldn't help but smile at his son's eagerness as he lifted him into his arms "I'll miss you"

"Hm" He smiled as he nuzzled his cheek "Be good for your uncle and if he upsets you, call me"

"Keh, I'm not gonna upset him" Inuyasha huffed "Get that stick out of your ass bro"

"Just make sure you don't curse in front of him" He warned "Make sure he is in bed by 9pm and don't watch any horror movies around him. I don't want my son scarred" He kissed his pup's forehead and reluctantly set him down in Inuyasha's lap; he then turned his attention to his daughter "And how are you getting home tonight?"

"Sango is dropping me home"

"Very well, make sure you're home by 11:30pm" His tone left no room for argument as he picked up his car keys from the coffee table "Let's go"

"Alright" Kagome smirked as she took her husband's hand "We'll be home by midnight, be good you two. Love you"

"Love ya too Kags" Inuyasha laughed as Sesshoumaru shot a glare in his direction

"You're walking on very thin ice hanyou" And with that they were gone.

"Finally" Inuyasha sighed as he slumped back "I thought they'd never leave" He then looked over the pup in his lap. What to do? He was already in his pyjamas so he knew he didn't have to bath him, and if he had had a bath then he wouldn't have to cook him up anything "So what do you want to do Maru?"

"Well..." Maru began "Can we watch a scary movie?"

"No way kiddo, you just heard your old man"

"Please" He pleaded "I won't tell him if you don't"

"Nah, sorry kid but I can't risk it. Who knows what your mother would do to me if I scarred you"

"Pretty please uncle Yasha?" Maru cutely pouted as he stuck out his bottom lip and clasped his little hands together "I'll be a good boy, I'll go to bed when you tell me to and I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Fine" Inuyasha gave a defeated sigh. Why did Maru have to inherit his mother's puppy dog pout? "You're just like your damned mother, it's annoying since you look so much like your ass of a father"

"Who do you think I learned it from?" He grinned as he gave his uncle a swift hug. He then jumped from the couch and ran on upstairs. When the sound of rummaging hit the hanyou's sensitive ears, curiosity got the better of him causing him to head for the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of them and shouted up

"Oi, what are you doing up there?" The sound of little feet caught his ears as Maru ran to the top of the stairs holding a DVD in his little grasp

"I found the movie I wanted to watch" He then ran down the stairs but stopped half way. With a cheeky grin on his face he jumped into the air where Inuyasha caught him

"Smooth brat" He scoffed as he took the DVD off him with his free hand "The Grudge?" He eyed Maru

"Yep, it looks really good. I caught Jade watching it once with her friends, she wouldn't let me watch it with her though because she said it was too scary"

"I kind of agree with her there, this may be a little too scary for you. You're only five years old"

"Nuh uh, I'm daddy's son. I'm not afraid of anything"

"Alright" Inuyasha gave a defeated sigh as he carried Maru back into the living room "If you get scared don't blame me" He then dropped him down on the couch and slotted the DVD into the DVD player. He then grabbed the remote and jumped down besides the pup "Here we go" He pressed the play button and the movie began...

Three hours had passed and the movie had finished. Inuyasha looked down at the pup besides him to find him completely pale; sure he was pale anyway due to his father's complexion but he wasn't _that_ pale. "Uh...are you okay kiddo?" Maru gave a shaky nod and kept his wide eyes on the screen _'Shit...'_ Inuyasha grimaced "How about we put something else on?" He then clicked over on the remote only to find 'The Ring' to come on

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Maru screamed as he grabbed a pillow and threw it on his face causing Inuyasha to drop the remote on the floor "Turn it off turn it off" The hanyou scrambled to get the remote and flicked the channel over, he was relieved when the Disney channel came on

"Thank god" He sighed as he slouched back. The sound of the front door then opened and closed causing Maru to jump a mile

"Uncle Inuyasha, they're in the house!"

"Who is?" Jade entered the living room with a frown "Maru what are you doing up?"

"Uh..." Both he and Inuyasha stuttered. Jade walked closer to them where she then stood on something, she winced and looked down to find the cause. She picked it up and growled deeply

"The Grudge?" She glared at the hanyou "Inuyasha!"

"He insisted" He raised his hands defensively "What are you doing home early anyway?"

"I'm not, idiot" She huffed as she set the DVD down by the TV "It's 11:35pm"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha threw himself to his feet and threw Maru into his arms "You're supposed to be in bed"

"Mom and dad will be here bang on midnight" Jade sighed as she took Maru from him "Right, I'll put him to bed and you hide the evidence"

"Right" Inuyasha then went about hiding the DVD whilst Jade ran upstairs and into Maru's room. Once there she threw Maru under the covers and lay down beside him

"Jade, will you stay here until I fall asleep?" Maru whimpered as he stuck out his bottom lip

"Yeah" She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him. She wouldn't have to worry about her parents catching her since Maru already seemed pretty out of it, in a matter of minutes he'd be asleep and she could go change into her pyjamas and go back downstairs before her parents walked through the door "Get some rest Maru, I'll stay here"

"Thanks" He yawned as he closed his eyes and cuddled up to his big sister. Just like she had predicted, he fell asleep instantly. Smirking triumphantly, she discreetly slipped off the bed and tucked him in. Once that was done she crept back to her room and threw on her favourite pair of silk pyjamas; she then went about taking her Halloween make-up off as she let her hair down and brushed it thoroughly. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied with her looks she ran on downstairs and into the living room where she caught Inuyasha shoving the DVD case under the cushions of the couch

"Smooth" She mused as she jumped down on the couch opposite him. She looked up at the clock on the wall and smirked "Five, four, three, two..." The sound of the door opening cut her off

"We're home" Kagome's voice came from the hallway as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him. Inuyasha ran over to Jade and jumped down beside her

"If you keep your mouth shut I'll take you shopping next week and pay for everything" He hissed under his breath

"Deal" She whispered just as her parents entered the living room "Hey, how was dinner?"

"Boring" Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat down and went about pulling her heels off

"Yes, it never is interesting being around a bunch of kiss asses" Sesshoumaru added as he pulled at his tie

"The only thing I found amusing was when your father almost punched Naraku for hitting on me"

"Really?" Jade gasped as she looked up at her father "Naraku Onigumo of Spider's Industries?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru frowned as he freed his tie and pulled it off "The spider had it coming"

"Nice one Sessh" Inuyasha laughed "No one likes that bastard"

"I've warned you of your language Inuyasha" He growled. He then turned to his daughter "Any problems at the wolf's?"

"Nope, he kept his hands to himself at all times" She grinned "Sango made sure of that"

"I'll call and thank her tomorrow" He then turned to Inuyasha "How was Maru?"

"Good as gold" He replied rather anxiously "Well I think I'll go now" He jumped to his feet and stretched

"Do you want Sesshoumaru to take you home?" Kagome asked as she got the last of her heels off

"Nah it's alright" He wanted to avoid Sesshoumaru as much as possible "I only live down the road, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" He nodded "Well call me as soon as you get in"

"I'll message you. 'night guys" And with that Inuyasha left. Sesshoumaru eyed the hanyou as he left and frowned

"He's hiding something"

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked as she picked up her heels and put them away in the hallway

"Think about it mate, since when does Inuyasha decline a free ride home to annoy me?"

"I think you're just imagining things dad" Jade replied as she jumped to her feet "Well I'm off to bed" She gave him a swift peck on the cheek and did the same with her mother "Goodnight" Once he was sure he was gone Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, he walked straight over to her and lifted her into his arms

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome giggled "What are you up to?"

"You made me a promise" He smirked "Come along miko, time for bed" And with that he waltzed her off to bed...

Sesshoumaru awoke for a drink and sighed in annoyance. He sat up in the bed and stretched as he checked the clock. 3am just perfect. He turned to make sure his mate was asleep before he stood from the bed and left the bedroom. Just as he was about to leave he heard a shriek of terror coming from his youngest pup's room "Maru?" He was there in an instant to find his son sitting up in his bed shaking and crying in terror "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing" He whimpered as his father gathered him into his arms

"I know you better than that pup, what is it?"

"C-can you c-check my wardrobe p-please?"

"Your wardrobe?" He frowned when his pup nodded "Very well" He set him down upon the bed and went over to the wardrobe, he pulled it open to reveal nothing but clothes "See, there's nothing there" He then closed it up and went back over to his son "Wardrobe?" He muttered as he thought on his son's strange behaviour "Have you and Inuyasha been watching horror films?"

"No..." He lied

"Nice try" He huffed as he lifted his pup into his arms "Come along, you can sleep with your mother and I. Inuyasha shall die tomorrow"

"Please don't daddy" Maru pouted "I begged him to watch the movie, he was against it"

"Yet he let you watch it nonetheless" He then walked back into his bedroom and tucked his son in beside his mother "Sleep tight, I shall be back once I get some water" He then kissed his son's brow and went on downstairs. As soon as he entered the kitchen he grabbed one of the many house phones and dialled a number; Inuyasha's gruff voice answered on the other end "Inuyasha, you're dead..."

THE END

**Rated T for the bad language**

**Happy Halloween**

**Sorry it's a little late, I was busy :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
